


Can't Stop This Gravy Train

by APHCrack



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHCrack/pseuds/APHCrack
Summary: I wish androids could eat.





	Can't Stop This Gravy Train

Every year or something AMERICANS EAT food on Thanksgiving Day. A day for tHANKs. However, Androids across the country all have to sit and watch the HUMANS as they are not programmed to eat. The delicious food cooked from love is out of their reach, but Connor is not like them. He is brave-ish or stupid. Day after day of watching Hank eat killer chicken sandwiches and other greasy food has pushed him over the edge. This Thanksgiving, his first Thanksgiving as good android and accepted sort of, he will eat the food!  
Connor helped Hank with all the cooking and cleaning and setting up watever, while deep down he was scheming. After finishing the last of stuff he called out to Hank, "HANK, I think there's something outside."

"Leave it."

Connor tried again, "HANK, it might be a trespasser!"

"I wish it was" Hank groaned like a guy who drank beer does, because he is a BEER DRINKER. Connor thought for awhile, but not too long because he is SUPER ANDROID, he is fast like GOOGLE . COM

"HANK, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" There he stood with a gun directed at HANK, if he had to be forceful to get his food then so be it.

"woah woah woah there you little fuck." Hank quickly put up his hands, walking backwards outside.

finALLY, Connor locked the door and did a little jig. He ran at full speed at the table, knocked over a few things but thats okay because he has eaten blood on the floor before, it's no different. He quickly dug in, eating the turkey whole even the bones and drinking gravy while putting mashed potatoes in his mouth. Then he went for the corn and greens. He could taste none of this besides the DNA evidence. Still he enjoyed himself, ignoring HANK at the window yelling at him to stop motherfucker. He was basically done by the time HANK got the idea to throw a rock through the window and tackle the android.

.....  
..

.....  
...  
The next day, Hank was alone in his house. He was tired and hungry after the incident LAST night, but before he could sit down and enjoy his day old scraps the DOOR BURSTED OPEN.

"Hi, I'm Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife." 

"Fuck me." Hank yelled.


End file.
